Kiss from a Rose
by ButterflyAngel64
Summary: [OneShot Songfic] Sequel to A Field of Roses. Roses separated them from the living and the dead... but a red rose will bring them back together again on a glittering, white wonderland. SessRin


* * *

Author's Notes: Hi everyone! I've finally decided to make a sequel to _A Field of Roses_. I kinda felt bad when everyone said that they cried in the end… well, I was happy too, since I got some kind of emotion out of you guys. **To those who didn't read _A Field of Roses_, I suggest that you read it although it is not required to understand this story.** Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way, shape, or form. Of course, his brother, Sesshoumaru, is mine! MUAHAHAHA!!! I'm just joking. The song used in this story is called **_Kiss from a Rose_** by Seal.

* * *

Title: Kiss from a Rose

* * *

"That was a great story, okaasan!" a young girl with innocent chocolate, brown eyes said. "But, it's so sad that she had to die…" the seven-year-old said solemnly, her merriment fading into sadness forming tears in her beautiful eyes.

"Don't be sad, little one," her mother comforted. "I'm sure they'll be together somehow… in this life or the next. Now, it's getting late. Go to bed. You still have to go to school tomorrow."

As the girl's mother tucked her in, she asked, "Okaasan, do you think I can find someone who will love me as much as the prince loved the woman in the story?"

"I'm sure you will," her mother said, smiling warmly at her only daughter. "You are a very beautiful young girl and so very sweet too. You'll find your prince someday, sweetheart. Who knows? You might even be the lovely maiden's reincarnation, and the handsome prince that grieved for you so long ago is still out there looking for you."

The little girl giggled, knowing that such a thing was impossible, but wanting to believe her mother's words nonetheless. "Good night, okaasan!" the young girl cried, snuggling into her bed and closing her eyes.

With her hand on the doorknob, the girl's mother turned around and looked at her already peacefully sleeping daughter. "Good night, Rin."

The door closed.

* * *

The eighteen-year-old woke up with a start.

The curtains lightly swayed nearby the open window. Through the window, one could see a winter wonderland filled with glistening snow.

With wide eyes, the young girl glared at her alarm clock. "Oh, no! I'm late again! Sensei is going to _kill_ me!" Hurriedly, Rin grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom. Ten minutes later, she came out, grabbed her backpack and some toast, said a quick good-bye to her parents, and ran out of the house.

The road was covered with snow. Rin recalled that it was also going to snow later on today, adding to the thin layer from the day before. Luckily her mother had the foresight to give her a nice warm coat to wear in the bitter cold. Rin continued running until she reached a fork in the road. She looked to the worn path on her right. _If I go on my normal route to school, I will definitely be late…_ Rin looked at the road to her left, where no footprints tainted the pure, white snow. _…but if I go the other way, maybe I can still make it. It's worth a shot! _Rin continued down the road on her left.

As Rin walked down the path, she noticed that the trees got eerier, and everything else looked extremely dark. It felt colder as well. Rin hugged her coat closer to her body, desperately trying to warm herself. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…_

* * *

**.:._ There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea. _.:.**

**.:._ You became the light on the dark side of me. _.:.**

**.:. _Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill. _.:.**

Rin walked for a long time on the path. She was just about to give up and turn back when she noticed a castle in the distance. _I've never noticed that castle there before…_ The castle looked very old. Dead vines covered it, winding up to its graying towers. Pieces of the castle could be seen scattered about in blocks of stone. The castle itself was built on the edge of a very steep cliff, where the waters of the ocean could be heard banging loudly on the cold rocks below.

_Maybe I can ask for directions, although I doubt anyone lives there. Well, it's worth a shot!_ Ignoring the small voice in her that told her the last time she said that she ended up lost, Rin walked cautiously towards the forbidding castle. When she reached its enormous gates, Rin pulled at the rusty handles and walked in.

**.:. _But did you know? _.:.**

**.:. _That when it snows, _.:.**

**.:. _My eyes become large and _.:.**

**.:. _The light that you shine can be seen. _.:.**

Unbeknownst to Rin, a figure hiding in the darkness of the shadows lurked, watching her every move. From the shadows, one could only make out the outline of a cloaked man. He was like a hawk with his sharp eyes, which shone with strange depth, watching his unsuspecting prey, patiently waiting… always waiting… But as suddenly as he had appeared, in a swirl of dust and robes, he was gone.

**.:. _Baby, _.:.**

**.:. _I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey. _.:.**

**.:. _Ooh, _.:.**

**.:. _The more I get of you, _.:.**

**.:. _Stranger it feels, yeah. _.:.**

**.:. _Now that your rose is in bloom, _.:.**

**.:. _A light hits the gloom on the grave. _.:.**

Rin walked into one massive chamber to the next. Even from its unkempt condition, Rin could tell that these rooms once held majestic beauty and elegance. _It's strange, but I feel like I've been here before… sometime long ago, somewhere far away…_ In her mind, Rin heard her grandmother saying the exact phrase that summarized the aurora within the castle for her: "Once upon a time in a far away place…" It felt like a fairy tale… it _is_ a fairy tale…

Rin reached what she assumed was the courtyard. Snow covered the empty expanse, making the flowers that once inhabited it indistinguishable. For some reason unknown to herself, Rin only thought of one flower that could be worthy of such a lovely place: "A rose…" Rin whispered, as she picked up a single red rose from a mound on the ground.

**.:. _There is so much a man can tell you, _.:.**

**.:. _So much he can say. _.:.**

**.:. _You remain, _.:.**

**.:. _My power, my pleasure, my pain, _.:.**

The rose was in perfect condition. Its beautiful ruby color mirrored the red of her lips. Rin closed her eyes and breathed in its sweet scent. _This must be a fresh picked rose, but… who put it here?_

Rin didn't notice that someone else other than herself was in the center of the courtyard until he was almost standing right in front of her. Rin looked up to see passionate amber eyes staring back at her. They held her prisoner. She couldn't look away… from their intense loneliness, sadness, and, finally, a quiet happiness…

**.:. _Baby, _.:.**

**.:. _To me you're like an addiction that I can't deny. _.:.**

**.:. _Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby? _.:.**

**.:. _But did you know, _.:.**

**.:._ That when it snows, _.:.**

**.:. _My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen. _.:.**

A soft, white substance suddenly started falling from the sky. One after another they came, until the whole world seemed to be crying. Its tears crystallized into snow. Silently, they fell, covering the pair in its beauty. Was the world crying, because it was sad… or was it because it was happy?

"You're finally here," a soft, but strong and comforting voice said.

"Who are you?" Rin breathed. She was surprised that she could even find her voice. He might not have had his voice captive, but her eyes were no longer hers to control. She just couldn't take her eyes off of this beautiful creature before her. She was afraid… so very afraid… that should she take her eyes off him… for even just one second… he would disappear like her dreams…

**.:. _Baby, _.:.**

**.:. _I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey, _.:.**

**.:. _Ooh, the more I get of you, _.:.**

**.:. _Stranger it feels, yeah _.:.**

**.:. _Now that your rose is in bloom, _.:.**

**.:. _A light hits the gloom on the grave. _.:.**

"It doesn't matter who I am," he said, slowly taking off his hood to reveal two blazing, golden eyes and silvery hair that even the purest snow would envy. He took her hand that held the rose, and he kissed the blossom. Rin felt a tingling sensation roll down her back. It felt like he kissed her instead of the bud. Slowly, his lips trailed down to its stem, then his warms lips came to her cold fingers. "All you need to know is that I've been waiting for you… in this cold, grey tower… for a _very_ long time… You are my light…"

His breath warmed her knuckles as his lips continued its way to the palm of her hand. Rin shivered, but she wasn't cold at all. In fact, it was getting… warm.

**.:. _I've been kissed by a rose on the grave, _.:.**

**.:. _I've been kissed by a rose _.:.**

**.:. _I have been kissed by a rose on the grave, _.:.**

**.:. _…And if I should fall along the way _.:.**

**.:. _I've been kissed by a rose _.:.**

**.:. _…been kissed by a rose on the grave. _.:.******

His lips left her hand. Rin moaned at the loss, but her moan ended with his lips on hers. The kiss was as sweet as death. It was neither demanding nor passionate, but it was equally as blissful and nerve-racking. Rin closed her eyes and placed her hands on his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her. She completely and oh-so willingly surrendered herself to him…

**.:. _There is so much a man can tell you, _.:.**

**.:._ So much he can say. _.:.**

**.:. _You remain _.:.**

**.:. _My power, my pleasure, my pain. _.:.******

_You have been gone for so long Rin… There is so much to say, but we have so little time…_ _My rose… my beautiful red rose… is dying… with the passing of time… _He hugged Rin closer to his warmth, as he trailed kisses down her neck. _Remember our lives together… the times we shared together… Remember us… together…_ When he reached the juncture between her neck and shoulders, he bit her. Her crimson, red blood was dripping from the edges of his mouth and sliding down the side of her neck along the pale, white skin…

**.:. _To me you're like an addiction that I can't deny, yeah _.:.**

**.:. _Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby? _.:.**

**.:. _But did you know _.:.**

**.:. _That when it snows, _.:.**

**.:. _My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen. _.:.**

_This feels like heaven… This… is my first kiss…_ Just when Rin thought she was going to blissfully die from the lack of oxygen, he left her lips only to trail kisses down the smooth column of her neck. _I don't want this to end… Just by one kiss, I'm already addicted to him…_

**.:. _Baby, _.:.**

**.:. _I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey. _.:.**

**.:._ Ooh, the more I get of you, _.:.**

**.:. _Stranger it feels, yeah _.:.**

**.:. _Now that your rose is in bloom, _.:.**

**.:. _A light hits the gloom on the grave. _.:.**

However, as soon as her surrender came, it went away in a heartbeat when he bit her. _What is he doing?! What am _I _doing?!_ Rin opened her eyes and pushed the stranger away from her with as much force as humanly possible, which only caused him to take a step back.

The rose, which Rin had been holding all this time, slipped her hand. It landed on the mound once again along with some of her blood. The snow stopped, and a single strand of light fell onto the courtyard… onto the rose…

**.:. _Yes, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey _.:.**

**.:. _Ooh, the more I get of you _.:.**

**.:. _Stranger it feels, yeah _.:.**

**.:. _Now that your rose is in bloom, _.:.**

**.:._ A light hits the gloom on the grey _.:.**

_I don't even know who he is, and I'm already kissing him!_ Rin thought, breathing heavily. _I'm so dense!_ "Who are you?!" Rin shouted angrily.

"I am…"

"…dying…"

He turned away from her, leaving her in shock.

"Wait!" Rin cried. She stretched out her hand to him, only to find him walking further away from her reach. "Where are you going?!"

He turned around, but all she could see was a mere outline of him. _He's so far away…_

"To find you…"

His voice only seemed to be an echo as a fog grew around them.

"Don't worry. Now that I have marked you… I _will_ find you… _I promise_…" With that the fog consumed him, and Rin was left alone in this white haze.

**.:. _Now that your rose is in bloom, _.:.**

**.:. _A light hits the gloom on the grave. _.:.**

The only thing she could still see was the light shining on rose covered in the dew of her blood…

* * *

The eighteen-year-old woke up with a start.

The curtains lightly swayed nearby the open window. Through the window, one could see a winter wonderland filled with glistening snow.

Rin was breathing hard as she held a hand to her heart. _It was just a dream… just a dream…_

She looked around her room to find that everything was in place. Everything was where it should be. When Rin finally got her bearings in check, she looked out the window. _It certainly felt real…_

When she felt something on her neck, Rin placed her hand on it only to feel two deep holes embedded into its once smooth surface… Her eyes grew wide. She looked at her hand to see it covered in blood… her blood…

_Was it real?! If so… then… who was he?_

A name came to her lips… It was just on the tip of her tongue…

"Sesshoumaru…"

"Where are you?"

* * *

Just outside of Rin's window, outside of the city streets, and outside of Tokyo a dark cloaked figure could be seen standing on top of a mountain with eyes as sharp as a hawk.

"Soon, we will meet again… Soon, Rin… Very soon…"

Then, in a swirl of dust and robes, he was gone.

* * *

"That was a great story, okaasan!" a six-year-old girl with innocent chocolate, brown eyes said. "But did the lonely prince meet the human maiden again?"

"Of course he did! Right, okaasan?" a seven-year-old boy with brilliant, golden eyes said.

"Yes, they did meet again."

"And then what happened?" the two eager children asked again.

"Well, let's just say that what the old woman saw in the future of both the prince and maiden came true after all…"

The two children smiled at each other, satisfied with the ending, as their mother rubbed her swollen belly…

THE END

* * *

Finally! This took me forever to write. By the way, I did not spell grey wrong in the lyrics. Grey is the British spelling of gray. I found that in the _Webster's New World Dictionary_. You can hear the song when you go to my blog. The link is on my Profile Page. Just click on "homepage," and you'll get there. Now, I can finally concentrate on my other Sess/Rin fanfic. If you have any questions about this story, please leave a review with your question(s), and I'll email my reply to you. Thank-you for reading!


End file.
